悪口を言いたくなるHate to Love
by Kujyou SasoDei-Qy
Summary: Cerita singkat seorang Deidara mengenai kisah cintanya. Mulai dari fans hingga munculnya rasa suka. Tapi pasti selalu berakhir dengan... "Apa aku hidup diciptakan Kamisama tanpa dicintai seseorang? Un. Apa?" "Kumohon pada Kami Sama, hilangkan rasa cinta dihatiku sekalipun pada orang yang kusukai sekarang! Un" FemDei/Aneh/Memusingkan! v


Disclaimer: Chara © 岸本斉史

Story © RhynthmQy a.k.a Kujyou SasoDei-pyo.

COUTION!: OOC | TYPO[S] | Aneh | Memusingkan | pokoknya jelek, tidak ada bagus bagusnya | The End!

.

Summary : Cerita singkat seorang Deidara mengenai kisah cintanya. Mulai dari fans hingga munculnya rasa suka. Tapi pasti selalu berakhir dengan... "Apa aku hidup diciptakan Kami sama tanpa dicintai seseorang? Un. Apa?" | "Kumohon pada Kami Sama, hilangkan rasa cinta di hatiku sekali sekali pun orang yang ku sukai, un!"

.

\(=¸=)/ _Hate to Love_ \(=¸=)/

.

.

Aku fans, bukan hanya sekedar fans. Tapi juga 'suka'. Tapi apa mungkin orang sepertiku yang ia pilih? Ia kan?. Gadis yang aneh, jelek, dan yah... begitulah. Tak akan mungkin bisa mendapatkan hatimu. Kau, aku ingin membuatku tak suka lagi dengan mu. Tapi kau selalu bisa saja membuatku kembali suka padamu, aku ingin melupakan mu, aku ingin untuk perasaanku supaya tidak suka lagi padamu. Jika aku tetap membiarkan rasa suka ku, maka akan berakhir dengan— kekecewaan.

Aku jera, aku takut. Aku tidak mau lagi berusaha, karena dengan berusaha hanya berakhir dengan memalukan! Aku benci perasaan cinta! Tapi pada akhirnya, cinta pasti selalu datag menghampiriku. Membawa kekecewaan serta rasa malu. "Kumohon pada Kami Sama, hilangkan rasa cinta di hatiku sekali pun pada orang yang ku sukai sekarang! Un"

By, RhynthmQy a.k.a Kujyou SasoDei-Pyo

.

.

Deidara's POV [ON]...

Saat kudengar Konan mendapat gosip bahwa Sasori, sang primadona sekolah ternyata punya pacar, un. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sakura, gadis cantik berbody sexy, suka dandan dan tentunya kaya. Kesekolah pun pakai mobil sendiri, un. Tak heran jika ia cukup dikenal dan ada yang suka padanya. Kenapa hanya 'ada' bukan 'banyak' un? karena banyak lagi perempuan macam Sakura disekolah.

Ketika Konan menceritakan gosip itu, rasanya aku tidak bersemangat lagi. Ingin mati saja rasanya, un. Tak ada gunanyakan? jika menyukai orang yang telah punya orang untuk dicintainya. Hebat! Aku selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan, un. Sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku mengalami hal ini? Kukira berpuluh puluh kali! Un.

.

.

Saat awalnya aku membenci cinta, karena...

Dulu, mungkin beberapa bulan lalu, sebelum suka dengan Sasori, aku menyukai Izuna, un. Pemuda yang berasal dari marga Uchiha. Aku bersikeras untuk mengorak arik tentangnya dan mencari nomor Handphonenya. Setelah ku dapatkan, apa yang terjadi? Aku malah di [gak tega] aku malah dibully nya 'type Uke lah, gadis lemahlah, jelek. Dan sebagainya' sakit! Un.

Aku membenci cinta mulai saat itu juga, un. Disekolah pun aku sudah tak punya rasa suka lagi pada Izuna. Tapi lama kelamaan, aku mulai menyukai Uchiha Izuna itu kembali!. Aku mengutuk diriku, un yang telah menyukai nya yang sudah menyakitiku.

Beberapa bulan kemudian. Terdengar desas desus yang diceritakan Tayuya, temanku. Bahwa Izuna sekarag sudah pacaran dengan Shion, mantan sahabatku sejak kecil sampai lulus Junior High, un. Saat masuk Gaoka High ini, aku dan Shion tak lagi bersahabat, karena saatnya untuk berganti sahabat. Mungkin kini hanya berteman saja.

Kembali menghela nafas. "Apa? Apa maksud cobaan ini, un? Apa aku diciptakan hanya untuk disakiti?"

Kulihat teman temanku. Mereka punya orang yang mereka sukai dan tak bertepuk sebelah tangan sepertiku.

"Kenapa aku tidak? Kenapa hanya aku, un? apa Cuma aku?!" pertanyaan yang tak tahu jawabannya.

Kucoba untuk menanggapi hal ini dengan tenang, tapi sebenarnya air mata ini tak terbendung lagi. Ingin mengadu, tapi pada siapa? Konan? Tayuya? Aku takut merepotkan mereka. Lagi pula aku juga malu menceritakan kisah cintaku yang selalu berakhir begini. Aku malu!

Kadang aku berpikir. "Apa aku diciptakan Kami sama tanpa cinta dari seorangpun? un" Hey! Aku ingin dicintai, aku ingin disayangi, orang tuaku telah lama tiada. Aku ingin merasakan hal itu, seperti apa yang dirasakan teman temanku. Mereka menceritakan kisah cinta mereka masing masing, membuatku iri dan selalu berharap bisa mendapatkan keberuntungan seperti mereka.

"Cinta ini menyakitkan, un. Aku benci perasaan ini!"

.

.

Dan ketika perasaan yang kubenci ini kembali muncul...

Sasori, cowok pindahan dari luar kota. Akupun tidak tahu jika ada siswa pindahan andai Konan tak memberi tahuku. Sasori pindahan dari Darul Hijrah lalu pindah ke Gaoka High dan masuk kelas IX-f. Beda kelas denganku. Katanya dia babyface, dan benar saja, ia langsung mendadak jadi primadona sekolah dalam waktu singkat, hingga Sakura pun tertarik padanya.

Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak menggubris adanya anak yang mendadak populer itu, pada pandangan pertama pun aku tak tertarik. Seiring berjalannya waktu, perlahan lahan aku mulai menyukainya. Bahkan menjadi stalkernya.

Sudah beberapa lama aku jadi stalkernya, mengikutinya kemana pun ia berada pada saat disekolah. Rasa sukaku semakin meluap luap saja dan kemudian... Hilang! Punah! Pudar! Karna mendengar gosip up to date nya Konan. Disebarkan berita bahwa Sasori berhubungan degan Sakura!. Hatiku menciut, bagaimana jika aku dibandingkan dengan Sakura? Jauh berbeda! Sakura lebih perfect dibanding aku.

Waktu tak mungkin berhenti, berjalan dan terus berjalan. Seperti biasa, perasaan yang kubenci itu muncul lagi dalam hatiku!. Aku tersiksa.

Saat itu aku berada didepan mading. Berkumpul dengan temanku yang sekarang dan yang dulu, kebetulan mading sekolah dekat dengan kelas Sasori [IX-f]. Kulihat Sakura yang sekelas dengan Konan[IX-e] suka sekali berkeliaran disekitar kelas IX-f kelas Sasori.

Karin, teman perempuan akrabnya Sasori pun akhir akhir ini terlihat seperti tidak suka pada Sakura. Padahal kulihat dulu mereka berteman.

Punya teman blak blakan seperti Konan ini memang menyusahkan. Kebetulan Sakura ikut bergabung disekitar mading, juga ada Karin tapi diam saja saat Sakura datang.

"Sakura, apa benar kau kekasihnya Sasori?" tanya Konan blak blakan didepan Sakura.

Dengan wajah ragu ia menjawab "kata siapa? Tidak!" ada dua kemungkinan ia menjawab 'Tidak!'. Antara karena ada Karin disitu, atau malu mengungkapkannya [mungkin]. Aku pun membuang muka, antara malu dengan sikap Konan dan mengomen dalam hati. Jika apa yang dijawabnya itu bohong, apa yang dulu itu? Ha?. Aku bahkan masih ingat jelas kejadian itu. kejadian yang membuatku...

.

.

Setelah perasaan itu kembali, kini aku mengulang lagi rasa kecewa itu! padahal sudah mulai membenci...

Sudah kubilang, aku stalker Sasori. Jadi aku selalu mengikutinya kapan pun ada waktu saat disekolah. Tak sengaja aku melihat Sakura bersama Sasori disekitar taman kelasku. Saat itu Sakura ingin pergi, karena ia jadi perwakilan model memperagakan pakaian modern.

Aku terus memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka, hingga akhirnya keduanya berdiri, aku hanya meremas baju bagian dadaku ketika Sakura memegang tangan kanan Sasori, lalu mengangkatnya hingga menyentuh dahinya. [eh, kaya yang pas pamitan gitu, salim. Seringnya orang Islam sih pamitannya gitu]. Raut wajah Sasori pun biasa saja.

Mengingat cerita Konan juga, dia kan kelas IX-e kelasnya bersebelahan dengan Sasori. Saat itu pemuda Akasuna itu sedang dikerumuni cewek cewek, ada satu yang mencoba menyentuhnya namun langsung ditepis Sasori. Aku senang mendengarnya. Tapi setelah melihat Sakura yang pamitan dengannya tadi. Sakit hatiku muncul lagi.

Mata Deep Blueku ingin mengeluarkan air beningnya, tapi tertunda. Saat Sakura sudah pergi, Sasori pulang lewat arah yang sekarang aku sedang sembunyi darinya. Dengan itu aku menghapus jejak air mata dan masuk kedalam kelasku untuk bersembunyi supaya tidak ketahuan.

Sempat terlihat dari kaca jendela kelasku, ia[Sasori] menoleh kearah kelasku. Setelah ia lewat. Baru aku mengis sepuasnya disitu, aku semakin yakin jika Sakura dan Sasori itu benar benar berhubungan.

"Tolong Kami Sama. Hentikan rasa suka ini, un. Sekalipun pada orang yang kusukai sekarang! Un"

.

.

Dan berakhir...

Kira kira sudah lama. Sampai saat ini, aku masih belum tahu kebenarannya hubungan mereka. Tapi aku yakin, mereka pasti benar berhubungan. Kejamnya perasaan ini!. Walau begitu, anehnya aku tetap menjadi stalkernya. Bodohnya aku.

You are always gonna be my love,

You are always gonna be the one,

You will always be inside my heart, Sasori no danna, un.

\( ¸ )/

Deidara POV [off]

.

.

Bwahahahaha! Ini lebih mirip curhatan ya? Aneh lagi. Ah, absurd banget. Mm, eh pokoknya ini cerita gak tau maksudnya dah. aneh aneh aneh!

JAA-NEE \-ˆ˛ˆ-/

,RhynthmQy a.k.a Kujyou SasoDei .


End file.
